Strip Poker
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Merry Late Christmas everyone! Rogue and Remy meet again in the middle of a snowy night. But Rogue's not as gullible this time...
1. Default Chapter

He-he, sorry that this isn't a chapter of 'Hiding', but a gruesome, hairy troll came by with a huge stick and beat the crap out of the part of my brain with the rest of the story planned out.  
Yes…that's exactly what happened.  
Just kidding, ha ha. But, since the fiction doesn't want to write itself (dag-nab-it) it's going to take a while. I have chapter…something… typed up for the most part. So hang tight and read this while I go work on that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, the characters, the cool drawings, the masses of animators, the voice actors, the studio, the television I watch it on, the car in my driveway or the house that I live in! I got nothing'…  
On with the show…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the seventh time that evening Rogue pulled up on the white glove that covered her entire arm. The satiny fabric refused to stay put  
on her pale arm and would slide down every time she bent her elbow. She bent her arm slightly, allowing a little pull in the fabric and then set her  
arm strait again. It seemed to work, and the glove remained in place.  
  
From her spot in the room she could see all of her teammates laughing, dancing, and having a good time.  
  
A good time…it had been months since any of them could really even think about enjoying their young lives. That day so long ago  
still had a way of lingering and turning every happy moment bitter even now. Rogue remembered every detail of it. Everything from teaming up  
with the Brotherhood, fighting the strange new forces…that boy…getting covered in a paralyzing slime…that boy…His eyes were etched on her  
mind no matter how hard she tried to forget.  
  
Even during those few weeks…Rogue closed her eyes again, shaking her head as if to send the memories flying out. For nearly a  
month those monsters and mutant-haters had held her, experimented on her, and tortured her. Her sense of being had been lost, replaced by the  
overwhelming feeling of shame they had given her. She had been a guinea pig to them, a toy even to be taken out for their leisure and then  
returned to a small cage when they were done with her. And the games they used to play with her. She would lie on those tables for hours while they forced her to absorb her fellow mutants. It was never for long, but she had to watch as they writhed in the pain. Her mutation was horrible,   
and the less she had to use it the happier she was.  
  
And then, finally her team had come. In all of their heroic glory that had come and rescued them all. It was right out of the movies the  
way they blasted their way into the dark underground levels of the laboratory where they were being kept. With fire erupting from hands and  
eyes, ice shooting from fingertips, and all their unearthly powers they had stormed in and saved them all.  
  
After that Rogue had remained more to herself then ever. They all had comforted her, telling her it would be all right, and inside she  
knew it, but the knowledge that there was still a huge organization out there that knew her secrets and weaknesses and wanted her dead was not  
exactly a comforting thought.  
  
Now, months later, here she was, albeit with a new sense of paranoia, at the dance. The Halloween dance at her high school.  
  
All the team had said it was impossible, that there had been too many cameras and it had been too widely televised to reverse the  
affects. Professor Xavier ignored their pleas and used every fiber of his mental power to erase the images of nearly half a million people's minds  
what they had seen about mutants. He could not erase the fight, but he had been able to erase the faces of his children that had been flashed on  
the news for weeks. The act had sent him into a type of coma for a week but he soon recovered and was willing to sacrifice much more if that's  
what it cost to keep his children safe.  
  
Rogue smiled inwardly relieved to have back a sense of normalcy. To her right Kurt was flirting with some girls, unsuccessfully.  
Though, it wasn't entirely his horrible pick up lines…he had decided on an Austin Powers costume for the night and the crushed velvet just  
wasn't working for him.  
  
Scott was telling jokes to his friends at the punchbowl wearing a rather tight spider-man costume. Rogue enjoyed the view or his  
muscular frame heightened by the tight spandex. But Jean was warding off all attempts by other girls. She had decided on a Mary Jane costume  
and was sticking to Scott like glue. Again, the Goth girl smiled. She knew the two were going to get married some day and have a million kids. Her  
small crush on the boy was already waning.  
  
The new recruits seemed to form a group of themselves and were having a great time out on the dance floor. Even if all of the boys had  
picked the same costume: Jason from Friday the 13th, they were constantly laughing and flirting with the girls that opted for any costume with a  
short skirt.  
  
Logan had come dressed as the scariest thing, himself and was leaning against the far wall with Ororo at his side. Her long white hair  
was pulled up in to a complicated bun with many tendrils hanging down. Rogue supposed she was going for Marie Antoinette. Whatever, she  
looked great and it was obvious that Logan was trying to keep her away from the prying eyes of the horney, testosterone guided boys that kept  
glancing at her revealed cleavage. He was doing a good job.  
  
And so, for an hour Rogue had stood by the wall, watching everyone and thinking about all that had happened. Kurt had come up to  
her and asked if she wanted to dance, but she declined, saying that her shoes were hurting her too much. And they were!  
  
The only shoes that the costume shop had had were just half a size too small for Rogue, but she had to have the outfit. Something that  
eluded her convinced her to go beyond her budget and buy the extravagant dress, wig, shoes, and accessories that made her the Queen of  
Hearts.  
  
Her light make up was replaced with pure white powder and her lips were tinted a flaming red to match the hearts that were placed all  
around the long white dress. The wig was the same color of her hair, minus the white streaks and was piled high into curls and curls with small  
hearts pinned in. Her crown was also a small ornament that rested on the crown of her head and was ornately twirled into a heart shape.  
  
The other's had raised their eyebrows at her strange choice of costume but had quickly let it slide when she gave them the glare. She looked down at the watch and noticed it had only been an hour since they all had arrived and it would be another two hours before any of them would want to leave.  
  
She sighed, really regretting her choice of shoes and heading toward the open door. Hoping that sitting in the cold, autumn air opposed to the hot, stickiness of the dance hall would make her feel better she left the gym and sat down on a near by bench. From the corner of her eye she saw Logan turn toward her but she simply waved her hand at him and nodded. He gave her a curt nod and went back to talking with Ororo.  
  
Rogue lifted her chin and let the slight wind cool her off.  
  
She was content for a few seconds before the tickling sensation appeared on her arm. The white glove had slipped all the way down her upper arm and had gathered in an itchy bundle at her elbow. She raised her other arm to fix it when her hand bumped against another's'.  
  
Her eyes were open in a heartbeat and she found herself staring into the same eyes that had hypnotized her all those months ago.  
  
"You…" she breathed feeling the same sensation she had felt before.   
  
Her stomach was tingly and there were all these sensations around her body that compared to a ticklish feeling. Her breath came in short breaths and her heartbeat quickened.  
  
She allowed him to pull the offensive glove up her arm and shivered as his gloved hand brushed her bare skin. He had brought the glove up all the way and then had run his hand down her arm and had taken her hand in his. He gently kissed her covered knuckles and winked at her.  
  
"Oui, m'chere." He held her hand in his and just smiled at her in that same confident way he had long ago.  
  
Rogue removed her eyes from his for a brief second to notice what he was wearing.  
  
An exact copy of her outfit only made for a man. He looked charming as the King of Hearts.  
  
The crown that he wore atop his head began to slide a bit and she reached up to correct it. His hand met hers again as she straitened the crown and briefly touched his chestnut hair. Now he held both of her hands and commanded her attention with his two brown eyes.  
  
Rogue felt there was something off about his eyes, like they should be a different shade, but allowed the feeling to pass as she heard him speak.  
  
"Would chere care to dance wit' Remy?"  
  
She hardly felt herself think as the warm feeling of his presence washed over her,  
  
"Ah don't think ah'm allowed…"  
  
Remy tsked and shook his head at her.  
  
"Why would 'dat be, chere? Remy only wanna' dance wit' a fine belle. C'est bien, non?"  
  
"You're the enemy…"  
  
The boy frowned at this and the lines that had been hidden when he smiled appeared around his eyes when he frowned. He started to lean in close to her and Rogue flinched.  
  
He continued and was merely a breath away from her ear.  
  
"Remy don' wanna' be your enemy. Remy only wanna' dance."   
  
Before she could object he was pulling her up by her hands and had his body pressed closed to hers. His tall, thin, muscular frame seemed to fit her curved one almost perfectly. Remy ran his hands along her back and let one hand rest on her hip while the other took her hand. He started to move in a small circle and Rogue followed, lost in his eyes, afraid to look away. She didn't notice that he had started to move her away from the gym doors.  
  
All the time they danced he either gazed at her or leaned in and whispered strange phrases of French into her ear and hair. He had moved his hands to her back and was pressing her smaller form to his. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, praying this was not a dream, but if it had to be then let her never wake up.  
  
For the first time in a long while she felt safe and had an overwhelming feeling that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Remy eventually stopped dancing and started to pull away from her. She looked up at him, missing his heat that had flowed through the fabric of her dress, and saw that there was something akin to tears dewing his eyes. For the first time she saw that the white area looked a bit too dark and there was red shining through the brown haze of his eyes.  
  
"T'ank you fo' the dance, chere, but Remy 'fraid he can't-."  
  
Rogue pushed her gloved fingers onto his lips. She felt their moistness through the fabric and was ready to die right there.  
  
She looked him strait in the eyes.  
  
"Ah don't want ya to go."  
  
Remy embraced her and kissed her hair and even planted a brief kiss on her forehead recieveing a small pain comparable to static shock.  
  
He finally pulled away and held her at arms length.  
  
"Chere, Remy promise he will be back for you. Can't you wait a bit longa'?  
  
She nodded feeling tears beginning to form. He smiled at her and began to back away from her. Within seconds he had faded into the shadows.  
  
Rogue knew it hopeless to search for him; he would find her when he was ready.  
  
So she turned away and started to head back towards the gym. As she walked the glove began to fall down again. With a snarl she pulled it up but instead found herself being turned around.  
  
Gentle hands pulled the glove completely off of her arm.  
  
Rogue barely knew what was happening before she felt warm, wet lips attacking her own. For the briefest of seconds Remy held her and kissed her. From head to two Rogue fought off the familiar connection that came with contact of flesh on flesh. She held her mutation at bay for a few seconds but began to feel its pull.  
  
Remy somehow sensed it and moved away, winked at her and then dashed into the shadows again.  
  
Rogue stared at where he had been, dazed by the amazing thing that had just happened.  
  
She was only brought out of her state of bliss when a strong hand pulled on her bare arm and turned her around. Logan quickly removed his bare hand and flicked it as if he had put it on something to hot.  
  
Rogue saw his angry face but didn't feel anything but contentment about everything.  
  
"What are ya doin' out here, Stripes?" Logan drawled, crossing his arms over his wide chest. He took in everything from the flushed  
cheeks, the missing glove and the musky scent that clung all around her. Somebody had been all over the girl and yet she was smiling like no tomorrow.  
  
Concern was evident and he looked all around the area to see if anyone was still there. No one was and so he was forced to question the only one there.  
  
"What's going on Stripes?"  
  
Rogue shook her head, the feeling of warmth starting to fade from her and looked Logan strait in the eye. With her usual smirk she just lifted her skirt and walked past him.  
  
"Nothin' ta worry about. Ah was just playing a bit a poker…"  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know the general feeling is "Cry Havoc! And Let Loose the dogs of war!" (a cookie to anyone that will name what play this is from, well not a real cookie.) I am progressing and the new chapter of Hiding should be out in two weeks at the most. Please hold tight and thanks for reading,  
Love, always,  
Caramia~ 


	2. Strangers in the night

Hey, yeah to all of the Shakespeare fans out there! Yes, that quote is from "Julius Caesar". Mark Antony said it after he found Caesar's body, and as he was vowing revenge for his murder. It's a very cool part.  
All right, you want another one?  
"There are daggers in men's smiles." Name the play, get an A…or not…I don't know…  
Here's a sequel to Strip Poker.   
  
Additional Note: This was supposed to be a Christmas present to y'all, but I use AOL and was thus disconnected whenever I tried to access the page. So, Merry Belated Christmas.  
And to all of those reading 'Those Who Need Protection': I'll have a new chapter out for you by New Years. ^.~  
  
  
  
The music from a club was blasting down the frozen street, carried on the frigid wind that tore into the young girls face. She pressed the warm gloves to her cheeks in hopes it would warm her freezing skin. It only helped a little, but any relief from the cold was nice.  
  
Rogue ducked behind an alleyway a few blocks from the club and leaned against a brick building. It provided no warmth, but blocked the oncoming wind and allowed her to readjust the scarf on her head. The chenille was all but frozen solid and clung to a few hairs on her head. In anger she threw the scarf against the building, breaking apart the ice crystals and allowing the fabric to go limp, as it should.  
  
Proudly she wrapped the scarf around her cold head and turned to head back out to the streets. A quiet beeping from her pocket stopped her and she pulled out the pen-like communicator. Before the person could address her she pressed the talk button.  
  
"What do ya want, Scott?"  
  
"Cyclopes, Rogue. Cyclopes. There are reasons for the code names, remember?" She rolled her eyes and glared at the gold equipment in her hand, "Is there any activity in your area?"  
  
"Not since your last "update" two minutes ago."  
  
"Hey, lay off the attitude. We're messing with some master thieves here."  
  
Rogue had to admit the situation called for some seriousness. In the past month there had been a rash or robberies within Bayville. It started off with petty stuff, but lately the mystery man, or men, (possibly even women….) had been getting into some heavy thievery. The bank had lost a couple thousand dollars within a night to the criminals.  
  
"All right, I get it. Listen, I still remember how to work the communicator if there's trouble. The Professah didn't take away my memories…"  
  
Scott laughed over the crackling reception, "Fine. Just be careful. Kurt's the closest in your area if you need any help. I'll check back in about ten minutes."  
  
"Rodga'. Ova' an out." She saluted the communicator before she heard Scott groan through the speaker. It was much more fun teasing the uptight leader than being head over heels in love with him.  
  
Rogue tucked the communicator back in her pocket and pulled up on her gloves. Since the personalities had been erased she had lost a lot of weight and her gloves kept slipping and bunching on her wrists. She smiled at the memory of another pair of gloves that refused to remain in place.   
  
She trudged back into the streets keeping her eyes open for any unusual sites. Well, she was trying to keep her eyes open, but the wind blew bits of snow into her eyes making her all but blind. She raised a hand to her side to find the wall on her right and used it to guide her down the street. Her teeth began to chatter as she continued to breath in the freezing air. It continued down her throat and she swore she could feel it freezing her lungs.  
  
The music was getting louder, and she could make out the neon lights through her squinting eyes. Deciding that she was going to die if she stayed on the sidewalk any longer she ducked into another alley and wrapped her arms around herself. The uniforms were supposed to keep out the weather, but from the numbness spreading throughout her body she was starting to guess that her suit's material was wearing thin.  
  
She leaned against another building and looked up at the night sky. Through the dots of falling snow she could see the black night sky, devoid of a moon that night. Vapor flowed out of her mouth like smoke each time she exhaled. She brought up her hands to trap it and warm her face. The small bit of ice that had started to cover her nose slowly began to melt.  
  
'Okay, Rogue, you've gotta keep movin'. Don't want to freeze, do ya?' she nodded to herself and began jumping up and down, kicking up the snow by her feet. The muscles in her legs started to heat up a bit. Liking the effects Rogue began to punch at the air in front of her. She kept it up for a few minutes letting feeling back into her freezing body.  
  
It was only until she felt a presence by her that she stopped and looked to her right. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be covert.   
  
The stranger beside her was all shadow except for the copper in its hair reflecting in the distant light from a street lamp. Its breath too was coming out in clouds of vapor, flying up in streams into the atmosphere.  
  
"Uh…can I help ya?"  
  
The figure remained quiet.  
  
Rogue brought up her hands, widened her stance, and lowered her body. Her right hand was straight in front of her face while her left was clutched in a fist by her hip, slowly slipping into her pocket for her communicator. Before she could retrieve it the stranger was moving towards her. He, his bulky form gave away his gender, tried to tackle her, but she slipped to her left and dodged his arms. He almost fell into the snow, but managed to catch himself and turn on his foot to face her. Once again she tried to pull out her communicator, and he tried once again to tackle her.  
  
She stepped back until she could feel the wall against her back and waited until he was close enough. Rogue jumped up, kicked against the wall and flipped over his head. Unfortunately he caught on and reached up to grab her scarf. As he pulled down it tightened and brought Rogue down to the cold snow. Within seconds he was on top of her, pinning her down with his own body. She could feel a tickle by her pocket and saw him break the communicator with a snap of his free hand.  
  
He slowly started removing the scarf from her neck. The stranger let the soft fabric dangle above her face before it started to glow. The Cheshire grin and the demonic red on black eyes that greeted her were somewhat of a surprise.  
  
"Hello, ma cherie." He winked down at her.  
  
"You again?"  
  
His grin widened, "Remy dink you almost disappointed ta see 'im."  
  
"Considerin' what position ya have me in…"  
  
"Remy like it here just fine."  
  
She rolled her eyes and brought up her legs. Rogue jerked them up into his stomach and kicked him off of her. The snow clung to her back and drenched her as it melted from her body heat. Irritated she brushed it off and wrapped her arms around her body while she watched the young man pick himself off from the ground and brush himself off.  
  
"All right, what are ya doin' here?"  
  
Remy pressed a gloved hand to his heart and pouted. His eyes glowed with mischief.   
  
"Can' a homme do some late night shoppin'?"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked him over from head to toe. The trench coat she had seen him in before was replaced with a shorter leather coat. It was like one pilot's used to wear except without the fur lining. Underneath he was dressed all in black with some sort of utility belt around his waist. Missing from the picture was any sort of shopping bag.  
  
"By shoppin' ya of course mean stealin'…"she sighed as he nodded, "So you are the one we've been out here trying to catch."  
  
He held out his hands as if for her to handcuff him.  
  
"If chere wants Remy, den who is he to protest."  
  
Rogue rubbed her arms and began to approach him, "Looks like I've got to bring you in, Cajun."  
  
He gazed at her confused, "Perdon mois, chere?"  
  
"Ya stole. I have to bring ya in."  
  
Remy took a step forward, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood a good six inches over her.  
  
"What makes you dink Remy gonna let you?"  
  
Rogue stepped up, leaving no space between them and raised herself on her tiptoes.  
  
"What makes ya think ya have to let me?" Her threat was cut down a bit by a violent sneeze.  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"Thanks." Rogue turned away from him and rubbed her arms. She sneezed again before she felt the scarf being placed gently around neck. It was warm from his heated touch. His arms were soon wrapped around her adding warmth to her freezing skin.  
  
"Cherie, how long you been out here waitin' fo Remy?"  
  
"The whole team had been out for a few hours now. Thanks, by the way."  
  
"Dey had you out here in yo' condition?"  
  
She tried to turn to face him but he held her still. "How did you know?"  
  
"Remy has been watchin' out fo you, chere. He saw what happened wit yo powers."  
  
Rogue began to carefully remove her glove. She winced a bit at the cold air. In a flash she ducked down and let her hand hover by the exposed skin of his face.  
  
"Then ya should know ta be careful around my bare skin." Within seconds he had struck out and had her back in his grasp. His warm breath was blowing on her cold cheek.  
  
"Chere was much more agreeable last time we met."  
  
"I've gathered a lot of anger since the last time we met."  
  
"No need to be angry 'round ol' Remy."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically. She looked up from the corners of her eyes to see his eyes peering down at her. She studied his face for a few quiet seconds, searching for something that suddenly irked her. Her gaze traced over the angular jawbone and high cheeks, the patch of hair below his chin and finally his eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are different. Weren't they brown last time?"  
  
His strong stance and cocky countenance wavered for a second before he released her and took a step back. Rogue wasted no time in breaking away from him and placing a few feet between herself and the thief.   
  
Remy looked at her puzzled for a minute before he raised his gaze up to the sky. Snowflakes continued to fall, landing on his eyelashes. He seemed to forget all about her and Rogue contemplated screaming out for Kurt but something about this sudden sadness that surrounded the boy kept her from leaving.  
  
"Dey tortured you, oui?" Rogue glared at him, knowing at once that he was referring to the men who had captured and experimented on her and the other mutants. She nodded. "Dat's what dey did to Remy too…when dey saw his eyes. Not d'government, but kids, teachers, everybody. Remy started usin' contacts, and it stopped." He motioned at his eyes and looked at her, he was smiling but it didn't come close to reaching his eyes, "You like de brown betta?"  
  
Once again she rolled her eyes. Rogue stomped through the snow and placed her hands on her hips while glaring him down.  
  
'What are ya tryin' to pull here, Cajun?" Remy stepped back, surprised by her sudden anger, " Ya fight me, confuse me, pour ya heart out to me." She poked him in the chest with her covered index finger, "Why don't we just fight this out and then I can drag you back to the institute and get out of this FREEZING SNOW!"  
  
She was glad for the heat from her anger that brought feeling back into her cold body.  
  
He smiled down at her. The little fits of anger amused him.  
  
'You really cold, girl?" He smirked, looking her up and down. Taking in everything from the yellow boots, the tight black uniform, the green armor over her chest, the worn, tight, black uniform that was just thin enough that the tone of her pale skin shone through, her hair knotted from the wind with snow clinging to it reflecting the white bangs, the extremely tight, black uniform that showed all of her curves. The look wasn't lost on Rogue who also noticed the way he was slowly taking off his coat. Despite her strength of only a few seconds ago she stepped back when she saw him advancing and the look in his eyes.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
The coat slipped off his muscled arms that were defined by a tight thermal shirt.  
  
'Stop what, Cherie?" His voice was deep, rumbling in his throat, almost a purr. Remy continued to advance on her until her back was against the wall and he was pressing against her. He rested his hand on her hip and leaned his arm against the wall on her left to block her. The headband around his forehead was the only barrier between them as he brought his forehead down to touch her's.  
  
He looked into her eyes, daring her to refuse. His breath blew on her face again, giving her a taste of his warmth.  
  
"Do you want it, Petite Belle?"  
  
She swallowed, wishing she had Kitty's abilities and she could phase through the wall just to get away from all the warmth he was offering.  
  
The same sensations she felt at the dance crept back to her. The fluttering in her stomach, a tickling that spread all over her body. Heat in her cheeks, bad thoughts running around in her mind. His body was pressed so close that it seemed a shame to waste it.  
  
Disregarding her powers, believing for a few seconds that her mutation didn't exist and that if she decided to accept what this boy was giving that she wouldn't suck him dry and he wouldn't faint or end up unconscious, all he would do would be kiss her back. So she titled back her head, closed her trembling lips and reached out for him.  
  
He smiled as her eyelids drooped. The pale, slightly blue lips were calling to him, but he wanted to cover more then just the lips. ' This will do for now', he thought to himself. His lips hovered above hers, wanting, yearning for the space in between them to close.   
  
  
  
  
The entire team was on high alert. Rogue refused to, or couldn't, answer her communicator. Kurt was the closest to her last reported location so he bamfed over to where she had been in hopes he could find her.  
  
In smoke he appeared in an alley. He held his blue hands up to his mouth,  
  
"Rogue!" He looked all around but heard nothing. He stepped out onto the icy sidewalk, wincing as the snow beat at his face. "Rogue!" Kurt's heartbeat was racing; frightened that something may have happened to his sister.  
  
The street was dark, whitened slightly by the snow falling rapidly from an orange sky. Parts of the road were lit up by Christmas lights in store windows and a few neon signs. He could peer easily into dark corners with his excellent night vision, but they were empty. He was about to call her again when a feminine figure started walking towards him.  
  
She was gazing up at the sky, not paying attention to where he feet were headed. The look on her face was a cross between annoyance and contemplation. The white stripes in her hair danced in the wind, tossing it up and knotting it however it pleased.  
  
As soon as he realized who it was he teleported over and wrapped his arms around her. Kurt had never realized how skinny she actually was until her held her in his arms. It seemed irrelevant right then, but he stored it away in his mind as something to yell at her for later on.  
  
He finally pulled away when he had made certain she was real and held Rogue at arms length examining her for injuries. She was looking at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"What's the matta', Kurt?"  
  
Kurt gritted his teeth and placed his hands on his hips like his adopted mother in Germany used to do when she was lecturing him, "Vat's ze matter? You're ze matter! Vat have you been doing for ze past half an hour?! The team has been looking for you, zinking you were in some sort of trouble. I thought you vere dead!" He looked here strait in the eye, hopping for an apology, or explanation. What he got was a somewhat sad expression on her face. Not regretful look, but as if she had just had a very bad night. She finally made complete eye contact with him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurt." She pulled something out of her coat pocket and dangled it in front of his face. It was her communicator bent in half, "I accidentally broke it."  
  
Kurt sighed, bowing his head and thanking God that nothing had happened to her. He shook his head, chuckling as he started to lead her down the street, "Ve all thought something had happened to you."  
  
The corners of her mouth lifted up a bit as they started to walk. "Like what? A handsome, rugged thief attacken me in a dark alley way, playin' with my emotions." Her gloved hands balled into fists at her sides, "Makin' me think he was gonna kiss me…urg."  
  
The Nightcrawler lifted an eyebrow. Knowing the Rogue like he did, he knew it was best not to ask and just let things go. He looked her over once again, making sure she was in no way hurt. A new addition to her uniform caught his attention.  
  
"Is zat a new coat?"  
  
To his surprise her cheeks started to burn red.  
  
"Yea."  
"Vere did you get it? You veren't wearing it ven ve left."  
  
Rogue bit her lip, seeming as if she were thinking of something to tell him.  
  
"Well…let's just say it was the only thing keeping me warm tonight."  
  
Kurt rubbed at the back of his neck, and shook his head. His sister happened to be a very strange girl, most of the time. Eventually he would get an explanation for the blush that still haunted her cheeks, and her peculiar story, but that was for another night.  
  
  
  
  
  
A figure in black watched at the two siblings walked down the street. He shivered from the cold. The coat he had given to Rogue had been warm, but the memory was well worth the sacrifice.  
  
Remy smiled, pulling a piece of fabric from his pant pocket. He sniffed it, the smell of cinnamon still clinging to it. Remy found the space where the palm met the fingers and kissed it.  
  
Unfortunately that was the closest he got to kissing his cherie that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah- Now Rogue had a coat like her comic version did! Yeah! I know I'm stupid, but it's my right as an American! 


End file.
